Devilix
by TheUnrelentingOne
Summary: We all know about how pretty Fairies can be but when Mara, an Enchantix fairy, makes a wrong turn she ends up in the pit known as Hell and finds she can't use her powers. Learning that if she wants to get out she'll need to find a power within hell to help her out. But this power is dark and if she isn't careful the power may control her. Contains Strong language and gore.


Devilix

Chapter 1: Descent into Hell

"Shit!" Mara shouted as she ran through the war torn plains, bones littered the ground and the smell of death became stronger as she ran further and further to the gaping hole into the pit known as Hell. Demons had picked up her scent as she wandered dangerously close to the Demon Plains that served as the entrance to Hell. She was trying to find an ingredient for a potion that she was dying to make and frankly she may actually die before that happened. All she knew was to keep running away from the demons no matter what direction. As she came to a halt at the hole, she decided whether she should jump in or get slaughtered by flesh eating demons. There wasn't much option as the hole had a large mountainous barrier behind that even her fairy form wouldn't be able to reach over without being caught by flying demons. She quickly decided to jump into the pit, not knowing what she had just gotten into.

Landing on hot rocky ground she curses at the pain in her feet, looking at her surroundings she takes in the literal hellish world. Flaming pits of death and despair were all around, bones of all kinds of being looked like decorations rather then the remains of a once living soul; blood was splattered on the walls of caves and along bridges and possessed being wandered aimlessly with their grotesque faces gaping lazily as they went by. "Where am I" Mara asked herself "You are in Hell young girl" said a slightly malevolent voice, Mara spun around to find the voice's location "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" she shouted. The voice laughed "Oh I cannot do that, not yet at least. But l can tell you my name; I am Karvas that is all you need to know". Mara felt uneasy but continued to speak up "I'm Mara Fairy of Metal can you tell me how to get out of here?" Mara asked "I do but you may not like it. If you have already noticed you cannot use your magic and you can't transform down here". Mara actually couldn't feel her magic so it must be true. Karvas continued on "But, there is a power that a fairy can acquire down here that allows them to tap into the very heart of hell and use their magic and transform again, this power is called Devilix and it is very power but very dark." "How do I get this power? And if it is simple why can't I just get it and come back here and fly back out" Mara questioned. Karvas stated simply "Devilix can only be found slightly deeper into hell and once you go in it becomes a maze, you won't be able to find your way back here. Instead you must find another way out, but don't worry it won't be as hard as you think once you get the hang of how hell is." Mara sighed "Fine let's get this thing into fucking gear and find this power." She said, as she began to walk into hell Karvas issued one warning to her as she went. "Just to let you know Mara, when you get Devilix be careful as it can change you into something different" "Different how?" she asked. Karvas said two words "A killer" before his voice faded away. Mara in a slight state of worry began her trek into the fiery land of hell.

Mara wandered down the path avoiding possessed beings as she did "How am I going to find this power" she thought, Karvas didn't give her a good enough explanation to finding it but maybe it was something she was meant to reach herself. It was possible that the power (since being a fairy power) could be tracked by a magical signature it possessed. Mara now with an idea tried to feel the presence of the power, she could faintly feel something powerful but dark not very far from her current location. Running ahead she came to an open semicircular ground mass, it was void of life or undead life until she heard a screech from above her, at that moment six imps and what looked like a bull like demonic creature appeared in front of her. They roared a terrifying roar as they began a charge, Mara would have been afraid of this since her powers were unavailable to her at the moment but considering she was the fairy of metal she always brought along a metal weapon with her as backup. The weapon of choice today: a curved sword, drawing it out she waited for the first imp to reach her, as it began to thrust it's hand to her face, Mara dodged left of the attack spinning on her feet blade point up she sliced through the imp's head blood gushing out like a horrific water fountain as the head dropped to the ground. The second imp went for a double arm swipe, but Mara easily jumped up and over the imp landing behind it for a good backstab into its chest. The third and fourth went for a double team only for them to meet each others face as Mara stepped back from them. She then proceeded to cut both their heads off, the fifth nearly caught her but thanks to her agile body she narrowly avoided it turning around to slash at the imp until it dropped to the ground. The sixth actually having the brains to decide to retreat, but that left the bull like demon to charge at her full ball. "Well Fuck" Mara cursed as she dodged out of the way of the oncoming attack, how could she get rid of this thing easily, looking around for a solution she found that the ground wasn't very stable at the edge were it fell into abyss, maybe she could do that, Mara tried to gain the beast's attention "Hey you! Over here you vile looking bastard, don't you want to get me? Come on I'm right here!" she taunted, the beast charged at her once again inching closer until at the last moment she leaped over it and landed on her feet behind the creature as it came to a halt at the very edge of the platform, the weight that it possessed was to much for the outcropping and it gave way, leaving the demon to fall into the abyss.

Mara sighing in relief continued onwards to the source of light that possibly was what she needed. She hoped that it was as she feared that their were more demons to come as she went deeper into Hell.


End file.
